Never Meant To Happen
by Dirtiest Girl In America
Summary: Mickey really hadn't meant for it to happen. He hadn't meant for any of it to happen. Also known as Mickey and Ian's first time.


One minute he was asleep, the next Ian Gallagher was waking him up with a fucking tire iron.

"Gallagher?"

"I want the gun back Mickey."

Mickey wasn't having that shit.

He wasn't giving that little fucker the gun back.

"The gun."

"Alright."

Mickey threw the first punch.

They went from Ian bitching to throwing punches.

Then from throwing punches to pulling clothes off faster than Mickey could fucking blink.

Ian was on top of Mickey, at least the kid was smart enough to not try and kiss him, the only thing he was doing was grinding his fucking hips against Mickey's. That wasn't going to be happening much longer, Mickey couldn't fucking take it. He bucked his hips upward and growled. Ian must've taken the fucking hint because soon enough Mickey was on his hands and knees, ass in the air and face in the pillow.

Ian spread him open and Mickey faintly heard Ian's mumbled words asking about lube or something.

"Just fucking spit." Mickey tried to sound forceful, but he was desperate, so it came out more-whiny than anything and it was mumbled into the pillow.

Ian must've understood, because seconds later Mickey felt Ian's warm spit on him. Mickey tried to hold in his groan but it escaped anyway, he fucking hoped Ian hadn't heard it.

Ian slide a finger inside and Mickey _almost _fucking lost it. It wasn't that it felt _incredible _or anything it was more like Mickey didn't want to be wasting time with bullshit. He wanted Ian's cock in him.

"Fucking get on with it." That time his words came out considerably stronger.

Ian listened, he wiggled his finger around a bit. Then pulled it out, Mickey _almost_ fucking whined. He heard Ian spit into his palm, followed by the slick squelching sound of Ian's saliva cover palm against his own cock. Fina-fucking-lly. They were finally getting somewhere.

When Ian finally entered him, Mickey was damn near in heaven. Not that he would ever admit it. It wasn't like Ian was _huge_or anything it was just that Mickey hadn't got laid in quite awhile.

At first Ian was sorta soft, gentle. Mickey didn't fucking like it. He thrust back against Ian, hoping he'd take the fucking hint and go faster, harder. Apparently Ian understood.

The bed was knocking against the wall. Anyone with half a fucking brain could understand what was happening.

Mickey was glad his face was smashed into the pillow, he was pulling some pretty embarrassing faces and making some noises that he didn't want Gallagher hearing.

Mickey could hear Ian grunting behind him; part of him wanted to tell the kid to shut the fuck up, the other part liked it. It was actually turning him on a bit.

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist and pulled him up a bit, once he was high enough Ian's fist closed around Mickey's cock. Mickey had to literally bite the fucking pillow to stay quiet.

Ian's hand was moving _fast_. Almost as fast as his hips.

Mickey's head was spinning. He couldn't take it much longer.

Mickey came hard. _So fucking hard_. All over Ian's hand, and his bed.

Within a minute of him coming, Ian was coming inside him. That was when Mickey realized there hadn't been a condom, Mickey _knew_ he was fucking clean. He didn't fuck around with shit like that. Gallagher, he wasn't so sure about. But he didn't think the kid was _that _stupid.

Mickey had just rolled onto his back when his bedroom door opened. It was Terry. Fuck.

Terry went into the bathroom and pissed.

"Mandy's makin' eggs." Terry began to exit the room but stopped suddenly. He turned toward them, "Put some clothes on-you two look like a couple of fags."

Mickey was so fucking glad that Terry was still a bit drunk from the night before.

Mickey pushed Ian off the bed.

"Get yer fucking clothes on."

He grabbed a shirt off his floor that looked clean and pulled his sweats back on.

When Ian's back was turned he grabbed the gun an tossed it on the bed.

Ian turned toward him and leaned in.

"Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out." Mickey left Ian in his room.

He went to the kitchen and sat across from his dad.

He grabbed a couple pieces of toast off the plate in the middle of the table.

He dipped one into the egg yolk and took a big bite.

He noticed Mandy leave the room. Mickey hoped that she didn't fucking see Ian.

"What the fuck are you two on?" That surprised Mickey, Terry usually didn't talk to him. Unless he was barking orders; be it for more booze or to just get the fuck out.

"Bunch of shit." Mickey lied, he actually wasn't on anything, he had drank a bit the day before but not near enough that he would still be feeling, and he was pretty sure Ian wasn't either.

His dad must've fucking bought it because he said nothing else.

* * *

That night in bed, Mickey couldn't help thinking about what happened.

He _hadn't_ meant to let Ian fuck him. He _hadn't _meant to give Ian the gun back. He _hadn't _meant for any of it to happen. But it did, and there was _nothing _Mickey could do about it.

* * *

A few days later Mickey found himself in walking into the Kash and Grab.

He told himself over and over again that he was only there because he was horny.

But that was a fucking lie.

A _big _fucking lie.

If he was that horny he could've just jerked off or found one of the random dudes he'd fucked before.

_Something _inside him was making him go to Gallagher.

He _felt _something for the kid. Mickey Milkovich _didn't _feel shit.

But Ian Gallagher was different.

He _made _Mickey feel. That was something that Mickey wasn't sure he was okay with.

_He couldn't be a fag.  
_He couldn't have a-_boyfriend_._  
_

That just wasn't shit that Mickey did.

Mickey couldn't be _out_.

_No one _could fucking know.

If anyone knew they'd fucking kill him.

His brothers would kill him, fucking murder him. That is if Terry didn't get a hold of him first.

Mickey could run, he could definitely run. But they would catch him. _Somebody_ would catch him. Be it Terry, Tony, Iggy, Joey, Nickey or Jamie. Someone _would _catch him. And when they caught him, they'd kill him.

Mickey wasn't a fucking genius, but he wasn't a fucking retard either. He _knew _that even if he tried to be with Ian or anyone for that matter he'd get screwed. _And not in a good way_.

* * *

Mickey was fucked no matter what he did.

And it was all because he let Ian fucking Gallagher fuck him.

* * *

_Alright so this is probably shit, but I'm just trying to get back into the "groove". I've been re-watching season 1, and during episode 7 this just came to me. So I wrote it. I was inspired and I think I'm going to be able to get back to updating. I hope. Anyway, leave me some feedback._

xx JJ


End file.
